My High School Experience
So, it's my freshman year. My school switches classes every semester. So, we will have 4 classes the first semester and our last 4 the next semester. My first semester of high school I had Band, science, first aid and safety, then health mixed in with gym. We stayed in these classes all semester and then got a new class schedule with 4 new classes. In my school the science classes go 9th grade Environmental, 10th grade Physical, 11th grade Biology, then 12th grade Chemistry. My first semester I originally had environmental but when the year started my science teacher was s substitute. My school couldn't find an actual certified teacher so they moved everyone out of that class and put them in new classes. They put me into a 10th grade physical science class. I had a lot of homework all that time and I misses 8 assignments. My new teacher let me make up all my missed assignments over Thanksgiving Break. My family came down from Ohio and I couldn't find time to do it all between getting interrupted, leaving the house, and going out to eat for breakfast lunch and dinner. Once they all left on Friday morning I did all the 1 page assignments, which only made up 4 of the 8 missed. On Sunday, I woke up early and did the rest. I finally got finished at 4:30 pm. I had to take an End Of Course test (EOC) that I still haven't done. My family lives in Ohio, meanwhile, my parents, sister, brother, and I live in Georgia. My Aunt died so on my day to take the test and the make up day I was in Ohio for her memorial. Of course, with my family, you never know if they will reschedule things or not. They rescheduled it to January 6th, 2018. We had to go home the day before Christmas Eve. For Christmas my brother got a dirt bike, go cart, drone, and more. I only got 1 big expensive present but I love what I got. I am a band kid, I play the clarinet. My parents got me a saxophone for Christmas and I love it. They love listening to me when I play my instruments. It actually snowed in Georgia on January 4 and 5th. So we had 3 snow days, we make them up on February 19, and March 9. My school is only making us make up 2 of the 3 days. It's finally the second semester, and my new schedule is 9th grade Lit and Comp, 9th grade World Studies, Band, then 9th grade Algebra 1. I've been in my new classes for a week now and I've already had to write an essay. My teacher just assigned me another essay. We are learning about Mythology and Legends, she told the entire class that we have 2 days to write a 1 page essay about a legend that our family has passed down through the generations. I got stuck trying to decide which legend to use so I decided to write about the Midnight Man. The Midnight Man is basically a demonic spirit that punishes those that break the laws or disobey the gods. I will write more about the Midnight Man in my next blog/post.